revenge!
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: piper is taking revenge on prue!!! or is she????


" I hate you ..... i really really hate you!!" piper screamed as she ran up the stairs after having slammed the front door. in a effort to keep prue out. grams comming from the kitchen whiping her hands on her apron looks up. "i see you and piper are getting a long better these days" she said looking at prue. "well it is not my fault she is so screwed up" prue huffed walking up the stairs. "What happened this time" grams wanted to know. " nothing" prue said continueing her assent up the stairs.  
  
"didnt sound like nothing" gram mumbled walking back into the kitchen. "why do kids have to become teenagers?" she asked her self.  
  
a few minutes later a happy phoebe skips into the kitchen. "ah well at least one of my granddaugjters is happy" grams smiled. offering her cheek to phoebe who kissed it affectionaly. "Yup ...very happy" phoebe smiled. " and why would that be" grams asked a little suspicious. " because prue is pissed at piper ...piper is pissed at prue....which means i am the favortite sister for once....and i intent to keep it that way for a little while" phoebe explained. "what do you mean by that miss innocent" grams asked. no knowing what ever had happened between had phoebe written all over it. " Nothing grams" phoebe just said while already trying to get out of the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe catherine halliwell..get your butt back in here......what have you done" grams asked her looking at her. " Nothing grams....prue did it all on her own this time" phoebe said trying to give her grams the most adoring smile. " How come i dont believe you" grams asked her. " cause you never do" phoebe told her Grams had to admit that phoebe had a point...she never really trusted phoebe when it came to schemes and tricks in this house. " Okay i will believe you...this time" she added softly as she looked at phoebes retrieving back.  
  
phoebe had walked up the stairs and knowcked on prue's door first. "Yeah" come the reponse from with in. "Phoebe here can i come in" phoebe asked . but she had already opened the door and was half way into the room. "sure come right in why dont you" prue said sitting on the bed pretending to read her book. "i am sorry what happened betwen you and piper" phoebe said . really trying to sound sincere. "sure you do......why are you here phoebe ...trying to suck up for piper" prue asked her shooting little darts at her.  
  
"hey cease fire....i am not the one you are mad at remember....that is the one down the hall" she said pointing her tumb towards piper's room. "I am sorry pheebs ...didnt mean to yell at you .....it is just i have never had a fight like this with piper....and well i dont know really what to do about it" prue said ,putting on a sad face. "i know it wasnt your fault prue...she just needs to grow up" phoebe said. " like i knew it was purple day at school today and she wore green" prue grumbled. "it was pure by accident i put on the purple sweater this morning...how was i to know it was purple day" she said again. "well you have to admit that piper kinda stuck out like a sore thumb today prue....but you are right it is not your fault" phoebe said again. "I know and i do feel kinda sorry for her...but it was not my fault" prue said again.  
  
prue and phoebe talked for a few more minutes. and after she left her oldest sister she went to pipers room and knocked on the door. " If you are prue halliwell you better take that hand away from the door before you lose" came pipers voice. " hey it is only me" phoebe said pretending to duck as she walked in the room. piper looked at her . tears still visible on her cheeks. "are you okay pipe" phoebe asked her. " i hate her i hate her so much i am never going to forgive her for this......i cant belief she did this to me...my own sister....how could she" Piper started to cry all over again.  
  
phoebe placed an arm around her sister and put her head on her shoulder. " I know piper =...i cant belief she did that either" phoebe said in a soft voice trying to console her sister. " she told you it was green day right" piper asked phoebe. "Uhmm yeah she did" phoebe said ......a little uncomfortable with the question. "why?" " nothing dont worry about it phoebe" piper said softly. " what are you going to do piper?" Phoebe asked. " nothing for you to worry about phoebe " Piper said again. "All you need to know that is that she is going to pay for and she is going to pay big time" piper said. "piper....." but the rest got lost. when piper told her she needed to do home work and ushered her out of the door.  
  
Phoebe walked to her own room and closed the door behind her, slowly she walked to bed and sat down. "jees what have i done" she asked her self.  
  
meanwhile in piper's room piper picked up her book bag and before she pulled out her math book she pulled the purple swaeter from its confind and threw it on the bed. " oh yeah she had it coming ...but it is not going to be prue phoebe dear" piper said as she sat down on her sek and opened her math book.  
  
later at dinner the girls and grams are siting around the table. you could slice the air with a butcherknife and prue and piper where shooting gart at each other. gram tried to lighten the mood by keeping a one sided conversation with her self. "Oaky that is it....what is going on here " she finally said. " nothing" came the response from piper and prue at the same time. Grams looked over at phoebe who had said nothing. " Hmmm awefully quiet for a nothing dears" she said to the three.  
  
Piper looked at prue " i will never forget this prue....never" she told her. " oh piper just grow up already...it happened ....live goes on.........the world really wont end you know" prue sneered back. " well hope you think so tomorrow" piper sneered back. "what is that suppose to mean" prue sadi looking back at her younger sister. " That is for me to know and for you to find out.......witch" she added softly to it. "what ever" prue said back. " can i be excused please grams" she asked penny. " because if i have to spend one more minute with this baby i am going to lose my dinner" prue said already puling back from the table. " yeah go ahead" grams said. " can i too" piper asked. "Yeah you might as well" grams said.  
  
prue had walked up the stairs followed by a piper. " the witch part was a little much dont you think" she asked piper softly . so the two remaing people couldnt hear. " hey i have to play my part dont i " piper smiled. " yeah and you are pretty good at it too...for a minute i really thought you hated me" prue smiled back. " and those tears ...brilliant ...simply brilliant...i didnt know you could turn on the water works like that piper...you should become an actress" " yeah i am good aint i " piper said fluttring her eyes. and her eyes glossed over with tears again. " Brilliant" prue smiled again. " okay close your ears" prue said. " why" piper asked suprised. " i have to slam the door...i am pissed at you remember" prue said back. " Oh yeah...be my guest" piper said as she put her fingers in her ears.  
  
the next day phoebe knocked on piper's door and walked in before piper had even answered. "Piper ...waht are you doing" Phoebe asked as she loked at piper sitting on the floor a tube with green water and a pakage of green dye next to it. " Nothing" piper said not looking up from what she was doing. " Piper is that prue's new shirt......What are doing with that....piper no!!" phoebe almost yelled. as she saw piper dunk prue's new shirt in the tub. " Omg she is going to kill you ....get it out piper.....get it out" phoebe now yelled. " nope" piper simply stated. " if she likes green so much then she is going to have green" she added as she threw prue's white capri's in the tub as well. " Piper stop ...please stop....you cant do this....o jees piper not her white sneakers to" as she saw to her horror piper dunking the shoes as well. "You have to stop ...piper please stop" " why phoebe?" Piper asked as she was holding a pair of prue's bra's in her hand ready to drop it. " she deserves it doesnt she?" "well...yeah....uhmm...piper come on that is going a little far dont you think" phoebe asked. " nope?...i walked around like a freak yesterday...now she is going to walk like a freak for the rest of the year" as she dropped the bra in the tub.  
  
jsut then there was a knock on the door. and the door swung open. prue staning in the door way. "Piper i wanted to say i was sor...... what the hell are you doing" prue shouted. " Nothing...just adding a little color to your life" piper said as one of prue's panties fell into the tub. "piper those are my new close i just bought them...why .....how.....what....." words seem to fall short and prue turned around running out of the room. pretending she was crying. down the hall and into her room. " Piper why did you that" phoebe asked a little pale. She had never seen prue cry not ever. Piper looked up tears streaming down her face. "she deserved it phoebe....you know how hard it is to fit in.....she made mw look like an idiot.....she made" piper covered her face as her shoulders shook with sobs.  
  
Phoebe backed out of the room and walked past prue's hearing her sister still crying for a moment she opted for knocking on her sisters door but decided it was better not to. closing her self in her hroom phoebe threw herself on the bed, " what have i done....what have i done" she cried softly. " all i wanted was for them to pay some attention to me...i never wanted it to go this far...prue is never going to forgive her ....never" she said to her self. then an idea came to her. runing over to the draw she pulled oout her emercency cash and ran out of the house.  
  
a few hours later and near exhaustion phoebe returned back to the manor. dropping the bags on the floor, she walked over to the the bottom of the stairs. and called for her sisters. both piper and phoebe appeared on the stairs and made their way down. neither one of them looking at the other. "Okay in the living room" phoebe said. " not with her i dont" prue said. " same here" piper muttred. " In now!" phoebe hissed. " this is going to be hard enough.....with out you sneering at each other" she said leading the way to the living room. picking up the bags in the hallway.  
  
sitting on the couch with piper in one corner and prue in the other. phoebe placed her self on the coffe table facing her sister. " okay...here it goes" she said softly. She handed the bags to prue . who took it and looked at it. "Phoebe what is this" prue asked as she pulled out a new shirt a pair of capri's and a new pair of white sneakers. " Your clothes....took me hours to find ....and more money then i care to mention" she said. " but why" prue asked. knowing full well why. " because....well....uhm......yeah.....well everything that has happened is not piper's fault" she started. "excuse me" prue asked. " Okay let me explain" phoebe said.  
  
"when piper came to me the other day becasue she couldnt find you. and asked me about what color day it was i told her it was green. knowing full well that it was purple. i told her you had told me that it was green day. and as you know you had told me earlier that week that it was purple....you might not remember it ..because you where kinda busy with andy at the moment." phoebe started. "why?" piper wanted to know. " because you two are always so cozy ,cozy together and leave me out of things and well....i dont know i was kind of jealous i guess" phoebe said her head hanging low.  
  
nothing was said for a few seconds and then phoebe hears a giggle then another one. followed by more laughter. she lifted her head and looked at her sisters. " what are laughing about...i just cofessed and you are laughing...i dont find that funny....i just spend about a hundred dollars on close i am never going to own and you are laughing" phoebe said looking at her sisters and getting majorly pissed of. Piper looked at her still trying to supress her laughter. " we knew" she said no longer able to keep from laughing out loud again. " what do you mean you knew" phoebe asked suprised. " we knew ....we knew from the beginning..........piper came to me that day making sure it was greenday.....and i told her it was purple day...so we put two and two together........and" "we set you up.....and got you" piper finished. "I took a purple sweater with me that day and put it in my bag ...so you wouldnt see it and then the rest of it was staged" piper contiued. " you mean you knew all along.....the yelling ....the tears....the dye...everything" phoebe asked. " Yup" both piper and prue said.  
  
Phoebe got up from the tabe and walked to the door.before she left the room she turned. " I hate both of you " she yelled and then left the room. smiling to her self happy her sisers werent as mad as she tought. but now she had to come up with a plan to get back at them.  
  
The end 


End file.
